


Howling The Moondogs (Art MasterPost)

by OnceUponADestiel (Jems_of_Grace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, DCBB, Dcbb16, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PTSD, canon divergent from 8x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jems_of_Grace/pseuds/OnceUponADestiel
Summary: Canon divergent from 08x23: Sacrifice. Fallen and slowly being eaten up by guilt for having helped Metatron empty out the skies, Castiel seeks refuge at the bunker and tries to find a way to set everything right. He clings to the one connection that he has always trusted to anchor him over the years, until it starts to crumble under the weight of all their combined responsibilities and finally disappears into the dark without a trace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KelpietheThundergod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Howling The Moondogs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643124) by [KelpietheThundergod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpietheThundergod/pseuds/KelpietheThundergod). 



> Thank you so much to to the fabulous writer KelpieTheThunderGod who allowed me to create this art for her beautifully written dcbb fic Howling The Moondogs :)

Howling The Moondogs

DCBB 2016

Written by KelpieTheThunderGod

Art by OnceUponADestiel

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
